Confessions to a Stranger
by Ninja Liz-chan
Summary: Apollo is alone in the office and an unexpected guest comes to visit.


"I'm going out; watch the office for me Polly." 

That was the last thing Apollo heard before a certain Phoenix Wright ran off through the door. The man didn't even give the young defence attorney a chance to register what he had said, never mind actually give a response. The man frustrated Apollo to no end; however this left the entire office empty and silent. That was a rare occurrence and he planned on taking full advantage of the situation. 

Taking out his court journal, Apollo began to write the exploits of his latest court trial. He was so busy during the trial that he didn't really keep up with his entries. Now was as good a time as any. It was easier to focus on his writing when not being interrupted by Trucy attempting to show him her latest trick or having to listen to Mr. Wrights "Silver Samurai" DVD's. He wasn't use to all the noise those two created just yet. Living alone for as long as he had, he was use to silence once in a while. 

The peaceful scene did not last long though. Apollo barely had written a whole page when he heard the click of the office door. He looked up from his spot on the light red couch and saw a tall slender man glide into the room. "Can I help you sir?" Apollo said closing his journal and placing it on the glass table in front of him. 

At the sound of that the guest looked over at Apollo with a cold stare and it sent shivers down the young man's spine. The guest's whole face was locked in an expression that Apollo couldn't quite identify, half way between annoyance and apathy. "Is this the Wright and Co. Law offices?" There was a trace of an accent in the man's voice but Apollo couldn't pin down what kind. It almost seemed European yet it wasn't as strong or as distinct as Klavier's accent. 

"Well, it was. It's called the Wright Anything agency now." At this point Apollo had gotten off the couch and wandered over to the man. He couldn't help but notice the man's suit was a deep pink colour, or perhaps it was maroon. He had never seen a suit that striking before. "However, this agency does offer defence services...well...that is to say...I do."

"I see. That makes sense. I guess he wouldn't have kept the name the same after that." Apollo looked at the man and saw a look of sadness cross his features. His pale grey eyes seemed to gloss over, if only for a minute. Despite that expression, Apollo couldn't help but admire the man's appearance. He had a clean and well kept goatee. His hair was short except for his bangs which hung loosely at his face, yet it seemed that he looked after it fairly well. 

"Are you here about a case?" The spiky haired defence attorney said cautiously. He wasn't sure if it was the man's aloof presence but Apollo couldn't help but feel a little nervous standing this close to the man. Perhaps it was because he started mentally comparing the man in front of him to a European prince. The man even had a cravat tied around his neck. He had never seen a person actually wear a cravat before. 

"No. I don't have any need for a defence attorney at present...Mr.?" The man paused when he realised he didn't know the boys name yet. 

"Ah, er I'm Apollo Justice, Sir." Apollo had to force back the need to yell out 'I'm fine' at that point. What was it that was getting him so nervous around this man standing in front of him? 

The expression on the guests face was enough for Apollo's hair to droop. He looked puzzled and a little annoyed at that. "You...can't be serious. Your name is 'Justice'?" The man shook his head and sighed slightly. "I am Miles Edgeworth. It's a please to meet you Mr. Justice." Apollo froze for a second, considering the name. He thought he had heard it before, but for some reason he couldn't place it at the moment. There was a few seconds of silence between the two before Edgeworth spoke up again. "Is Wright in?" 

The thought that somebody was actually looking for Mr. Wright just over all caught his off guard, never mind someone who looks so...clean. "He's not, Sir. He went out and didn't tell me when he'd be back." 

"I see." Edgeworth said, almost cautiously. "Would it be too much trouble for me to wait here for him?" Apollo noticed that sadness in Edgeworth's grey eyes again. 

"Ah! Of course. I mean, it's no trouble Sir! I just can't guarantee when that man will be back Sir." Edgeworth sighed and nodded at this. "Can I take your coat Sir?" Apollo said finally realizing the man had been standing there the whole time with a grey trench coat overtop of his suit. 

Edgeworth didn't say anything else as he handed the red suited lawyer his coat and proceeded to the sitting area and planted himself on one of the coaches. Apollo couldn't help but notice how out of place the man looked among the scattered pieces of magic equipment that littered the room. As he began to put the older man's coat away he heard the man speak up again."I couldn't help but notice you've been addressing me as 'Sir'. It's not like I'm not use to that, but you're using it a LOT."

This stopped Apollo in this tracks for a moment. He found himself clutching onto the coat handed to him a little tighter. He hadn't even noticed he had been calling the older man 'Sir'. He hadn't used that name as much as he was now ever since... His thoughts crashed at that moment and caused him to shake his head. He quickly returned to hanging up Edgeworth's coat on the coat rack hidden behind the piano. "Oh...no reason. It's just...well I guess you remind me of someone." 

The man crossed his arms and leaned back into the couch. "Fair enough."

"Did you want anything to drink si.."Apollo stopped himself mid 'Sir' and bit his lip. "...Mr. Edgeworth?" Now that they grey haired man had pointed it out, he was beginning to notice the reason why he was doing it in the first place. Something about the way he held himself, or maybe it was the tone of voice. Whatever it was, something was brining up memories from THAT man. The man locked away, who laughed at him in his nightmares. 

"If Wright has any form of Tea in this shack of an office then I'll have some. If not don't bother." Apollo quickly scampered off to locate anything that might interest the man in front of him. He went so fast he didn't see the look of concern on the older man's face. He wandered into the back room, where Mr. Wright kept all his old files and surprisingly enough some sheet music. Apollo frowned at that, it wasn't like Mr. Wright was actually using the music. Apollo even doubted that Phoenix even knew how to read it at all. He proceeded to dig though a cupboard located at the back of the room. Inside he located twenty bottles of grape juice, some boxes of food that he couldn't quite identify and a can of coffee that looked half empty and the lid seemed to have gone missing. Just when Apollo was about to give up he noticed a small box behind a half eaten box of goldfish shaped crackers. It was an actual box of tea bags, Earl Grey it appeared, never been open before. Apollo turned it over, looking to see if there was an expiry date on the package. Instead he found a note taped on with the words 'Break in case of Demon 

Prosecutor' scrawled in Mr. Wrights handwriting. Apollo raised one of his fuzzy eyebrows at this but didn't bother to linger on the note. Taking the box he returned to the main room and stared up the electric kettle. 

Edgeworth watched the boy as he prepared the tea, which did little to calm Apollo down. It felt like he was back in Mr. Gavin's law office. Mr. Gavin always watched Apollo make tea for him. He shook his head and turned to Edgeworth when he heard the man say "So, Mr. Justice was it? How did you get tangled up in Wrights affairs?" 

Apollo wandered over and handed Edgeworth his tea that had been completed just as the man began to speak. Taking his own cup Apollo poured himself a cup and sat across from Edgeworth on the other couch. "It's sort of a long story." Apollo's eyes darted to the other end of the room to avoid Edgeworth's gaze. He wasn't use to this at all, people asking him questions...about himself. 

A smile formed gently on Edgeworth's lips, which alone caught Apollo's attention. He hadn't seen the man smile once since he entered the office. "Of course. I think everyone's tale about Wright is a long one. I fear it's just the way it works when dealing with Phoenix Wright. However, like you said, you have no idea when he'll get back so I have time to listen." With a sip of his tea Edgeworth let out a little hum. It wasn't exactly what he was use to, but it wasn't bad. 

Apollo shifted uncomfortably on the couch and took his own sip of tea. He seriously debated continuing this conversation. However, once he looked at the smile that the man was giving him he felt a little calmer. That smile was different from Mr. Gavin's. This man was not the nightmare, he wasn't even close. Apollo shook his head and began to tell his story. 

He didn't know how it happened but he ended up telling the man almost everything. Even things he had yet to tell anyone else. From the Trial that started it all to the final confrontation he had with his ex-mentor. In addition to that he ended up blurting out how hurt he felt at first and how frustrated he was with Kristoph Gavin. Yet Apollo found he couldn't stop talking now that he had started. Perhaps it was because Mr. Edgeworth didn't say much in response to anything that Apollo was saying. He simply nodded when appropriate and sipped his tea. When finally there were no words left to be spoken Apollo looked down at his feet. His found himself shaking slightly. He had never talked this much before about his adventures. Other than of course the writing he did in his journal, which really isn't the same. Edgeworth placed the now empty mug on the table and simply responded with an "I see." 

Apollo at this point bit his lip and said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all this stuff. I hardly know you and I'm bumbling out my life's story." 

"Don't be. If you recall it was I whom asked the question in the first place." The man had crossed his arms and gave Apollo a stern look. "Besides, you most certainly needed to tell someone, that much is apparent. If you keep your feeling about things like this bottled up they'll consume you and drag you into a pit of darkness." Apollo gave the man a puzzled look at this as the man continued to talk. "I know from experience how unhealthy it can be to keep your heart locked away." He gave a slight chuckle at those words. "Although, it's a tad difficult to keep your heart locked in the presence of Phoenix Wright I'm afraid."

Before Apollo could receive any more information from the older man he heard the click from the office door opening. In wandered Phoenix, whom looked half asleep at this point, though it was often hard to 

tell with this man. He wandered across the room towards the back room before muttering out. "Polly, I'll be back here and..." he froze as he looked at where Apollo was sitting and noticed the guest looking at the man square in the eye with a slightly annoyed look resurfacing on his face. Phoenix's eyes went wide and he stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. 

"Wright..." Edgeworth started; a cold smirk crossed his lips. "You look dreadful. Have you completely forgotten how to dress yourself?" Apollo looked from Edgeworth's face to the shocked look on Phoenix's face. He couldn't help but almost laugh at the expression of his employers face. 

"E..Edgeworth?" Phoenix had complete turned himself around now to face the silver haired man. He quickly looked away, hiding his eyes from view and gave a slight smirk. "What are you doing here?"

Edgeworth had now gotten himself off the coach and wandered over to the hoodie clad individual. "Does a man really need a reason to visit an old friend?" 

Phoenix glanced up at the slightly taller man, his eyes in shadow. "If it's you , then yes." Phoenix then promptly noticed Apollo intently watching the situation. "Polly, you can have the rest of the day off." 

This caused Apollo to bolt upright and yell out "WHAT? But what if a client comes in!" 

Phoenix glared at Apollo and gently rubbed his ears. "Hey, watch those cords of steel young man. If anybody comes in I'll call you alright. Now get." 

Apollo sighed and began gather up his journal and his papers. He looked over at the two men and said "Thank you Mr. Edgeworth. You've helped a lot." With that Apollo left the office and silence consumed the room again. 

Phoenix raised an eyebrow after a minute of silence and stated "Huh...What did you do for Apollo?"

"Nothing really, I just did what you did for me." He looked over at the teal hated ex-lawyer and smiled a little. "I listened." 

Phoenix let out a chuckle before shaking his head and saying. "So, what are you doing here? Last I heard you were still gallivanting all over Europe. I haven't even spoken to you once since that trial all those years ago." 

This resulted in a saddened look from Miles. "Wright, for once can't I just be the old friend who comes for a chat about the 'good old days' or some other such none sense?" 

This made Phoenix give a small chuckle. "Alright, come on, I'll make you some more tea."


End file.
